


Cariño, me estoy aprovechando de ti

by AL_Ships_and_chips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #hppridemonth | wolfstars_'s Harry Potter Pride Month, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wolfstar smut, wolfstar, wolfstarnsfw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Ships_and_chips/pseuds/AL_Ships_and_chips
Summary: Remus se encuentra con su ex, en medio de una fiesta y aunque intente ignorarlo, Sirius hará todo lo posible para que este recuerde todo lo que es está perdiendo.Baby I'm preying on you tonight, Hunt you down, eat you alive, Just like animals, animals, like animals.Cariño, esta noche estoy aprovechándome de tí, te persigo, te como vivo, justo como animales, animales, como animales.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	Cariño, me estoy aprovechando de ti

Remus no quería ir, pero Tonks lo convenció. No le emocionaba en lo más mínimo regresar a una fiesta universitaria, hace apenas 2 años de su graduación, pero aun cuando estaba en sus primeros años jamás le pareció una actividad placentera, las pocas veces que asistió a algunas fue por acompañar a Sirus, por verlo bailar y embriagarse un poco (solo un poco) lo suficiente como para regresar a casa con Sirius sobre el besándolo frenéticamente y muriendo por llegar a su habitación y arrancarle la ropa.  
Por supuesto ese ya no era el caso, peleas tontas, discusiones sin sentido y celos injustificados habían llevado a la pareja a terminar 3 meses atrás. Los peores 3 meses en la vida de Remus, no tiene idea como pudo haberlo dejado ir, pero esta noche no quiere pensar, si va a estar rodeado de alcohol por lo menos quiere aprovechar eso a su favor y quizás, solo quizás olvidar a Sirius por al menos una noche. 

-Muchas gracias por aceptar venir -dice Tonks sonriente, tomando la mano de Remus antes de entrar al club. Es una chica muy hermosa y dulce, Remus lo reconoce, quisiera querela como ella lo quiere a él. Aun no entiende muy bien como llegó hasta este punto, siente que está utilizándola, pero ella lo invitó a salir en primer lugar, con la excusa de que le haría bien distraerse y salir de vez en cuando. Ella fue quien le realizó una visita sorpresa llevando comida china para cenar. Ella es quien se ha esforzado por conocerlo mejor en el mes que llevan “saliendo”. 

Dentro del club Tonks presenta a Remus con su grupo de amigos, son varios muchachos jóvenes y alegres, igual que ella. Por un momento Remus temió sentirse fuera de lugar pero los chicos fueron muy agradables con él, luego de hablar y beber un poco el grupo se unió a la pista de baile. Remus sabe que no es el mejor bailarín del mundo pero a su pareja no parecía importarle, estaban pasándolo bien. Estaba bailando junto a Tonks cuando lo vio al otro lado de la pista, con una cerveza en la mano y varias muchachas a su alrededor. 

Sirius. Motherfucker. Black. En ese momento su pobres habilidades de baile se empobrecen aun más y se queda casi estático, viendo a su ex. Siruis iba muy bien vestido, como siempre, con su cabello suelto y esa estúpida sonrisa despreocupada que Remus tanto extrañaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Black alzara la mirada y viera a su ex. Viéndolo. Sirius notó que Remus lo estaba viendo con cara de idiota y lo peor es que, en respuesta a ello, le sonrió. Y no cualquier sonrisa, le sonrió pícaramente, Remus sabía que había perdido un juego que ni siquiera había comenzado, desvió la mirada e intento disimular, aunque ya fuera tarde.  
Algunas canciones eran más provocativas que otras y Tonks no desperdiciaba la oportunidad para bailar provocativamente con Remus quien trataba de seguirle el paso y convencerse de que él era quien lo estaba pasando mejor, después de todo él era el que estaba ahí con una pareja ¿no? Sin embargo de vez en cuando intentaba buscar a Sirius entre la multitud, quien a pesar de estar bailando muy provocativamente con varias señoritas atractivas, también le echaba un ojo a Remus algunas veces.  
Mientras Tonks y sus amigas bailaban, Remus aprovecho para descansar un rato e ir a la barra a tomar algo fuerte (lo suficiente como para olvidar la maldita mirada de Sirius) aunque claro, su plan fracasó rotundamente. 

-Moony en una fiesta universitaria -dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado -Estoy sorprendido  
-Hola Sirius, te vez bien -dijo aceptando que no había forma de evadir esa conversación  
-Gracias Moony tú también, debo admitir que me gusta verte aquí, despreocupado, libre, divertido  
-Sabes que ni tu te lo crees -dijo Remus riendo ante el comentario -este es tu ambiente, no el mío  
-En eso tienes razón, ¿Qué tuvieron que ofrecerte a cambio de estar aquí? -Preguntó Sirius antes de ordenar otra cerveza  
-Nada, mi novia es muy persuasiva y me pidió que la acompañara para conocer a sus amigos -Respondió Lupin sin mayor cuidado  
-¿Novia? Quien lo diría Moony si que eres una caja de sorpresas  
-Tenía que matar el tiempo de alguna forma -dijo Remus moviendo los hombros para luego darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir -Me refiero a que ella me ha ayudado mucho a distraerme y estar tranquilo  
-Claro que sí Moony -Respondió Sirius sarcásticamente antes de darle un trago a su cerveza  
-Es muy linda y es buena chica, es inteligente y dulce, quiero estar con ella  
Con esa frase Sirius sonrió, se levantó de su asiento -No te preocupes Moony -dijo acercándose a su oído -No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer de eso -dijo guiñando un ojo y alejándose hacia la pista de baile, dejando a Remus sintiéndose como un idiota. 

Maldiciendo mentalmente a Sirius, Remus regresó a bailar con su no-tan-oficial-novia tratando de aparentar que nada pasó. Luego de un rato de paz en el que no se veía a Sirius por ningún lado, Remus tuvo la brillante idea de voltear a ver, encontrando a Sirius besándose y toqueteándose con un chico bastante atractivo.  
No, no iba a importarle, no iba a reaccionar, no era su problema, hasta que el maldito de Sirius volteo a verlo directa y fijamente, con los ojos llenos de lujuria mientras tocaba a alguien más. Como se atreve. Sirius dejó al chico, sacó un paquete de cigarros e hizo una seña hacia las escaleras para luego subirlas, sin dejar de ver a su ex. Remus no sabe ni porqué va a hacer lo que está a punto de hacer, pero ya no puede seguir con esto.  
-El segundo nivel tiene una terraza para fumadores ¿verdad? Ya regreso, quédate con tus amigos -le dijo a Tonks antes de subir al segundo nivel. Ni siquiera conocía el lugar y había un pasillo largo con varias puertas, ¿qué carajos era eso? Caminó un poco hasta que sintió que alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo metió a uno de los cuartos  
-Sabía que ibas a seguirme -dijo Sirius en tono burlesco  
-Ya me cansé, sé lo que has estado haciendo toda la noche -respondió Remus tratando de parecer molesto  
-Estas aquí, yo diría que está funcionando -dijo sonriendo triunfante  
-Te odio -dijo antes de empujar a Sirius contra la pared y besarlo furiosamente. Sirius no perdió el tiempo y correspondió el beso, colocando una de sus manos en el cuello de Remus mientras la otra vagaba por la espalda de este y halaba su camisa.

Nadie lo provocaba tanto como Sirius, Remus lo sabía perfectamente. Sus manos estaban alrededor de la cintura de su ex, halándolo mientras él empezaba a mover su cadera. En ese momento Sirius hizo un pequeño gemido que terminó de matar el poco sentido de decencia que quedaba Remus, empezó a besarlo más ferozmente, pasando a lamer, besar y succionar el cuello de su amante. -Remus -Gemía Sirius, quién apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta antes de que Remus lo alzara contra la pared, instintivamente colocó sus piernas alrededor de él, sintiendo plenamente la presión de la erección de su amante contra la suya.  
Puede que sea más lujurioso de lo que aparenta, pero ambos saben (y ambos aman) que Remus adora estar en control, que le encanta hacer gemir a Sirius hasta que no pueda más.  
Sin dejar de cargar a Sirius, Remus llevo a ambos a la cama, se quitó la camisa y se lanzó de vuelta sobre Sirius besándolo nuevamente -Quítatela -Demandó levantando la camisa de su amante, a lo que el otro rápidamente obedeció. Remus empezó a besar y lamer el torso de Sirius mientras bajaba hacia su abdomen. Al llegar, le quitó el cinturón, desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajo junto con la ropa interior aprovechando para lamer suavemente el miembro de Sirius, no por delicadeza si no para torturarlo.  
-Fuck Re… -Gemia este mientras Remus continuaba con su tortura. Intentando tener más contacto Sirius llevo una mano a su propio miembro -No -dijo Remus apartándola -Te has portado demasiado mal -decía mientras desabrochaba su propio pantalón y removiendo el resto de su ropa -Tienes idea de cómo me has tenido toda la noche -dijo posicionándose nuevamente sobre Sirius, moviendo su cadera y frotando sus erecciones una con otra -Te aprovechas de mi -dijo mientras retenía ambas manos de su amante sobre él -Ahora yo me estoy aprovechando de ti -dijo antes de besarlo.  
Se separó del beso y con una mirada llena de lujuria dijo “Chupa” poniendo dos dedos frente a la boca de Sirius, a lo cual este claramente obedeció. Llevó uno de los dedos a la entrada de su amante y lo introdujo lentamente -Mierda Remus -gimió mientras este empezó a mover el dedo, cada vez más rápido. Pronto se convirtió en dos dedos, haciendo a Sirius gemir bastante fuerte -Moony te necesito -decía pero el otro solo lo ignoraba -Remus te deseo demasiado aaaaaah por favor -repetía hasta que Remus decidió que Sirius ya estaba listo.  
Se alineo con la entrada de este y Sirius envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Remus. De un solo movimiento Remus estaba completamente dentro -Fuuuuuuck Moony ah -gemía Sirius mientras Remus aceleraba sus movimientos -Sirius- gemía a su vez Remus, empujando su cadera fuertemente contra su amante. Sirius mordía el cuello de Remus, y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de este.  
Se sentía tan bien, con forme se acercaba al orgasmo podía sentir como se adormecían sus brazos y piernas por la fuerza de este -Moony aaah me vengo -Fuck Sirius -Respondió este, añadiendo aun más fuerza a sus movimientos -¡MOONY! -¡SIRIUS! -ambos gimieron al llegar al orgasmo. Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban entre sí, Remus se recostó a un lado de su amante, viéndolo fijamente.  
-Supongo que tendré que invitarte a más fiestas -dijo Sirius sonriendo al recuperar su aliento  
-Te odio -respondió Remus entre risas, aunque ambos sabían que no era cierto.  
-Creo que eso va a decir tu novia cuando se entere de esto  
-Si… sobre eso… en realidad no es mi novia, lo dije para ponerte celoso  
-Lo supuse, te conozco Moony, puedo notar cuando deseas a alguien  
-¿Cómo a ti? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara  
-Exacto -Respondió Sirius dándole un beso.


End file.
